Sandstern
frame|Sandstern Sandstern (eng.: Sandystar) ist eine sehr große, sand-dunkel-gelbe, leicht getiegerte Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und grünen Augen. Diese hat sie von Lachgesicht. Sie war zu ihrer Lebzeit die größte und stärkste Katze des LichtClan's. Sie war blutrünsitg und brutal. Sie ist bereits verstorben und lebt jetzt im Place of no Stars. ''Sie ist eine brutale und erbarmungslose Katze. Ihr Originaler Name ist Sandystar. Familie & Clan Mutter - Diamantenpelz Vater - Schwarzschweif Schwester - Sternenkraft Gefährte - Tigerstern Tochter (von Tigerstern)- Pinienblatt Nichte - Vogelblatt Neffe - Ampferstreif Enkel - Rabenkralle, Kleinpelz, Donnerpfote, Tannenjunges, Fichtenjunges, Kieferjunges Enkellinen - Erdbeerpfote, Mohnpfote, Schwarzpfote, Lärchenjunges, Eichhornjunges Clan - LichtClan, Residenz - Deceased, Verified Place of no Stars Member Namen Junges - Sandjunges Schülerin - Sandpfote Kriegerin - Sandgesicht Zweite Anführerin - Sandgesicht Anführerin - Sandstern About Sandstern ist eine brutale und rücksichtslose Katze. Sie ist auf den meisten Tabellen die erste. Zum Beispiel bei der Stärke und bei der Anzahl der Verursachten Tode. Sie wollte Schrecken und Sternenkraft zusammenbringen, weil sie wollte das ihre Schwester eine Strafe bekommt. Es hätte auch beinahe geklappt. ''Ich habe nie etwas für ihn empfunden.. ''Sternenkrafts Worte waren gelogen. Sandsterns leben war schwer. Als sie alles verloren hatte, began sie zu töten. Bald entdeckte sie die grausame Lust, mächtiger zu werden. Jeder fürchtete ihre Kraft > ''Macht durch Grausamkeit, Macht durch Unabhänigkeit < '' Das war ihr Leitspruch der sich bewahrte. Sie tötete Anführer mit nur einem Schlag, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen. Im Place of no Stars bekam sie eine Tochter von Tigerstern, Pinienblatt. Diese hat sehr viele Kinder bekommen. Sandstern kommt in fast jedem Buch vor. Gestorben ist sie, als sie eine Klippe hinabstürzte. Kampf gegen Baumwipfelstern Als nächstes trat Baumwipfelstern auf den Großfelsen. Seine Miene verriet nichts. Der Anfüher des RegenbogenClans sah weder glücklich noch wütend aus. > Ich habe etwas zu verkünden! < rief er > Der nette LichtClan jagt auf unserem Terretorium < Er spuckte diese Worte aus. Die Katzen auf der Lichtung jaulten. Sandstern sagte nichts. Es war ihr ziemlich egal, was dieser Fellhaufen von ihrem Clan dachte. Ob sie dort gejagt hatten, war ihr auch egal. > Ach! Jetzt sagt die nette Sandstern wieder nichts! Du bist feige! < fauchte er ihr ins Gesicht. > Mach dir nicht in den Pelz, kleiner. Und zügle deine Zunge, oder ich beiß sie dir ab < fügte sie drohend hinzu. Baumwipfelstern schnaupte verächtlich. > Du jämmerliche Katze! Du bist feige und schwach. Der RegenbogenClan wird deinen dämlichen Clan vernichten! < Er fauchte erneut. Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen. > Der SternenClan zürnt. Womöglich wollen sie ein Opfer.. < Ihre Zweite Anführerin Fichtenpelz jaulte etwas, sie wusste was jetzt kommt. Baumwipfelstern schaute verwirrt, und ehe er sich versah sprang ihn Sandstern an. Sie fauchte wütend > Wage es mich schwach zu nennen! < sie jaulte > Du wirst es mit dem Leben bezahlen! < Die Wolken wurden dichter. Das störte Sandstern nicht. Sie biss ihm fest in die Kehle und er war sofort tot. Das wusste Sandstern doch sie machte weiter. Sie schlitzte ihm den Bach mit einem einzigen scharfen Schnitt auf. Blut floss heraus, wie ein Bach. Etwas anderes floss mit, eine Innerei. Sie nahm sie, und jaulte zum Himmel > Hier ist euer Opfer! < dann schnippte sie zufrieden mit dem Schwanz und gab damit ihren Kriegern ein Zeichen. Die Katzen des RegenbogenClans konnten es nicht fassen: Diese Katze hatten ihren Anführer mit nur einem Biss getötet! Sandstern war auch das egal und sie gingen nach Hause. Sandstern rannte noch einmal zurück und riss ihm eine Kralle ab, als Trophäe. Aus ''Sandstars darkest Side Ihr Tod Sandstern fauchte. Was erlaubte diese Katze sich? > Warte nur Ruhmstern, ich werde dich töten! < Ruhmstern kauerte sich ängstlich hin. Sie wusste, sie würde jetzt sterben. > Halt Sandstern! < Sternenkraft erschien erneut. > Du hast genug Katzen getötet! < Sandstern fauchte verächtlich. > Sternenkraft verschwinde! Lass mich im Stich, so wie dahmals! < Sternenkrafts Ohr zuckte > Ich habe dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Ich habe dich nie verlassen. Auch jetzt nicht < Sandstern setzte sich verwirrt auf. Hatte ihre Schwester sie wirklich nicht vergessen? > Wie konntest du nur gehen, als es schlecht um unseren Clan stand? Wie konntest du nur! < Sternenkraft schloss die Augen > Ich wurde gebraucht... < Dann verschwand sie plötzlich. Sandstern schüttelte sich und griff Ruhmstern dann an. Sie verletzte ihn stark, und vor dem tötlichem Biss kam wieder Sternenkrafts Stimme > Sandstern, es wird Zeit das du die ewigen Jagdgründe des Dunklen Waldes betrittst. Du wirst den SternenClan nie betreten. Du wirst mit den restlichen Katzen dort dein Nachleben führen < Ruhmsterns Augen weiteten sich, als Sandstern ihn trotzdem Angriff, doch Rasenpelz, ihr neuer Stellvertreten stieß Sandstern weg. Rasenpelz würde nicht zulassen das diese Kätzin starb. Doch er hatte eine andere in den Tod gestürzt. Sandstern fiel über die Kante einer Klippe. Sie klammerte sich fest. Rasenpelz wollte ihr rauf helfen, doch die nahm seine Hilfe nicht an. > Warte nur auf meine Rache Rasenpelz. Ich werde deine Träume heimsuchen und deine Seele zerstören. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mein Leben rettest! < Mit diesen Worten ließ sie los und stürzte in die Tiefe. Kein Klagelaut war zu hören, nur ein Fauchen, mit all der Wut die Sandstern je empfunden hatte. Aus'' Sandstars darkest Side'' Auftritte Sandstern's grausamste Seite Sie ist Hauptcharakter, und wird vom kleinen, süßen Jungen, zur blütrünstigen anführerin. Der fünfte Clan 2. Kapitel Sie wird als Tyrannin von Traumgeflüster erwähnt. Wasserlilie's Barmherzigkeit Sie führt einen Trupp im Kampf gegen den SeeClan an. Sonstiges *Sie hat Hauskätzchen Blut in sich, da ihre Schwester Sternenkraft eine Blutsverwandte von Tintenherz war. *Sandstern brachte auch Katzen ihrer eigenen Familie um. *Eigentlich hätte sie Sandpelz heißen sollen, doch mit diesen Namen war ihre Mutter nicht zufrieden *Sie hat Stärke & Größe von ihrer Tante Lachgesicht *Sandstern brachte mehr Katzen um, als je eine andere. *Sie broch öfter das Gesetz der Krieger, als je ein anderer. *Sandstern war in Silberfell verliebt, was sich allerdings nach dem Tod ihrer Schwester Eistanz legte. *Sandstern hat Tigerstern wirklich geliebt, der hat sie allerdings nur benutzt um an die Macht zu kommen. *Von dem Tag an seitdem sie 2. Anführerin war, wusste sie dass sie nie zum SternenClan kommen würde. Quotes Alles was ich wollte war ein bisschen Anerkennung und Liebe! - Sandstern in Sandstern's grausamste Seite. ---- Bitte, steh' schon auf! - Sandstern neben Fährenwolkes Leiche. ---- Denkst du, Scheepelz? Ja? JA?! Ich bin nicht Schuld an Sternenkraft's Tod! Ich habe sie gerächt! Und du wagst es ihre Ehre zu beschmutzen? Lerne selbst wie sich der Tod anfühlt, mir egal ob du ein Heiler bist! - Sandstern kurz bevor sie Schneepelz tötet. ---- Ich denke nicht dass Zwielichtkrieger und Dunkelstreif eines Tages zu uns stoßen werden. Sie stellen nur eine nervige Bedrohung da, sorge dafür, dass ihnen ein kleiner Unfall passiert. - Sandstern zu Rußschweif in The Mystery of Starforce ---- Ich kann dir geben was du willst, doch du musst dich mir anschließen - Sandstern stellt Sternenkraft auf einen Kompromis